Mauni
Introduction Mauni is the engineer and shipwright of the Condor pirates. She holds herself responsible for the maintenance to the Lead Balloon, and helps to regulate it's flight. She apparently grew up on a sky island, but dislikes discussing her past, and so little is known about her origins. Appearance Mauni predominantly wears red protective coveralls, apparently made of some form of toughened or armoured leather, with what appears to be chainmail patches at the shoulders for aditional reinforcement. Her coat also has a hood, and she generally wears either goggles or some kind of face protection, particularly when at work. She wears several belts, each hung with a variety of odd tools, gadgets, and weapons, and further such instruments are also carried in various coat pockets. Personality Mauni appears quite serious, some would even say reserved and moody, around those she does not know well, mainly due to shyness. To cover for this she has been known to conceal her true identity entirely by wearing her full protective gear, and even when among allies she is often quite quiet. This silence is reinforced by a somewhat stoic calmness even when in extremis, and she appears unfazed in the face of adversity. Despite this, her initially brooding atmosphere belies a caring streak, and she enjoys the company of her fellow crew mates. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship If character uses a sword Marksmanship '''If '''character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Endurance Mauni's protective clothing provides reasonable defence in combat, as well as allowing her to withstand a number of environmental conditions such as heat or even fire. It has been shown that even without this she has considerable willpower, and can endure extreme pain while remaining focused on her goals. Weapons Mauni wields a wide variety of weapons when it is necessary for her to enter combat, ranging from simple ones such as blades, to far more complex inventions of her own design. Many of her weapons are made from modified or creatively applied tools that she would also use to repair the Lead Balloon, and this is compounded by her use of her Devil fruit powers. She has also been known to rapidly assemble single-use devices of various kinds from her surroundings. Devil Fruit Koumo Koumo no Mi Mauni ate the Koumo Koumo no Mi, making her a perfect engineer. using her abilities she can quickly and easily assemble any mechanism she can visualise from raw materials in the imediate area. She can also access a range of abilities relating to tools of various kinds, which she makes frequent use of in unexpected or unorthodox ways Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Pirate Category:Condor Pirates Category:Shipwright Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Devil Fruit User Category:13th Madman Category:Superhuman Intelligence